The New Journey
by Twilight Majic
Summary: What would happen if life was given a second chance? This gave you the power to change history and fix old mistakes, but you couldn't do this as yourself. He was given a second chance and new abilities along with a new family, but can he always escape?
1. Disclaimer and Notes  READ!

This will only be said once and only once!

I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA OR CAMOES USED IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

With that out of the way I will now give the summary, warning, things need to know, and changes to avoid confusion while reading this story.

Summary: What would happen if life was given a second chance? This chance gave you the power to change history and fix old mistakes, but you couldn't do this as yourself. He was given a second chance and new abilities along with a new family, but can you always escape the past?

Warnings: Boy on Boy love/yaoi, selfcest/incest (maybe), cursing, bloody gore, lemon(s), fluff, lime(s), camoes from Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and etc.

I will describe the characters when I see fit, so if there is no description then please be patient. I'm sure everyone reading this has played "Tales of Symphonia" and has seen the characters, so when it does come down to describing characters, there will be little detail as you should already know what they look like. On another note, Anna will have the last name Irving, this is why Lloyd has Irving as his last name.

Many of you might be asking this while reading, "Will Lloyd get wings?" The answer is yes, BUT unlike others, they will be real and can be summoned or unsummoned in a flurry of feathers. The color of the wings depends on the upbringing of Lloyd, so if he had a horrible past, then the wings will come out black, while if decent to great, then the wings will come out as white (these are the only two colors he will get). Later in the story, the explanation of "how" will be revealed.

Songs and uses:

Mikai's Song (originally known as Saria's Song) → Upbeat music played for remembrance, can pep people up

Song of Healing → Melody used to calm and strengthen heal techs

Lloyd's Lullaby (originally known as Zelda's Lullaby) → Melody used to help people (Lloyd focused) sleep

Noishe's Song (originally known as Epona's Song) → Calls Noishe

Bolero of Fire → Efreet's melody, Gives and strengthens fire attributes

Serenade of Water → Undine's melody, Gives and strengthens water attributes

Minuet of Forest → Sylph's melody, Gives and strengthens wind attributes

Prelude of Light → Aska and Luna's melody, Gives and strengthens light attributes

Nocturne of Shadow → Shadow's melody, Gives and strengthens dark attributes

Song of Storms → Volt's melody, Gives and strengthens electricity attributes

Requiem of Spirits → Gnome's melody, Gives and strengthens earth attributes

New Wave Bossa Nova → Celcius's melody, Gives and strengthens ice attributes

I know that the last one and the "Song of Healing" is not from Ocarina of Time, but the game never had a song related to ice, so to fix this I used the water related song from Majora's Mask. The "Song of Healing" is needed for the story, so it was a "must add thing".

When you see this → _'...'_ (thoughts)

When you see this → "..." (someone is speaking)

When you see this → _**"..." **_(summon/god/goddess is speaking)

If any confusion happens while reading, please be patient until the explanation is revealed in the story itself, or please don't hesitate to review or PM your confusion and I will do my best to clear it up.

With that, we now start our story!


	2. Repeated Past?

_'How did it end up this way?'_

A teen of 17 lay upon his back as blood trickled down a corner of his mouth, a hole the size of a fist going through his chest. Metal against metal sounds could be heard in the background, along with shouts and yells as the fight continued on.

_'How could I have let this happen?'_

The teen couldn't hear the shouts of those around him, he didn't hear the final grunt of defeat as the last enemy was thrown down to the ground, the fast pace steps of different people running to his side, couldn't feel the tears from his loved ones as they surrounded him yelling and crying, telling him to hold on and stay with them.

_'It's getting cold and dark...is it really my time to go?'_

The color of the teen's skin rapidly lost it's color as more blood flowed from the wound, what was once a peach color was now the shade of a pale ghost.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't help you all save the world.'_

As his last hold to life finally gave way, he didn't see the crying face of his father pull him close and hold him with all his strength as he chanted "Please don't leave me!"

"Good...bye my...friends, I will...always love you...Good bye...dad...dy.."

With that, the teen fell limp in his father's arms, shedding one final tear as his soul left the world to go to heaven.

Everything around the teen was pure black, scratch that, it wasn't pure black but pure nothingness. There was no speckle of light, no sounds, no trace of the world he used to live in.

_'What happen?'_

"_**You died child."**_

Alarmed and surprised, the teen quickly looked left, right, up, down, and around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Is anybody there?"

"_**I am child."**_

As the voice spoke a large flash of light came from behind the teen. The teen slowly turned around, and his mouth fell agape as he stared at the appearance of a beautiful woman before him. The woman had long flowing green hair along with one of the most kindest green eyes the teen had ever seen, covering her body was a long long-sleeve green dress that stopped at her ankles, as the woman was barefoot, with black patterns that flowed along the neck line, sleeves, and the bottom of the dress.

"_**I am the goddess Martel and I have been watching you for some time now. From the very start I believed that you would save Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, but something unexpected happen that cost you your early death."**_

As the woman spoke, the teen couldn't help but shiver, her voice was soft and silky as the noise passed her lips and as they flowed through the air, they gave the surrounding area an aura of calmness.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"_**I can not say the reason child as you must figure it out for yourself."**_

"But aren't I dead?"

"_**That may be correct child, but what my brother Mithos didn't know was that as time progressed, I slowly gathered mana from the Great Seed in case something like this was to ever happen. What I will do with this ample amount of mana is use it to give you another chance by sending you to the past or shall I say new time line."**_

"You can do that?"

"_**It will be difficult, but it can be done. Only problem is is that when I send you back you will once again be born, taking away the original soul that should appear, but it is vital since having you keep your body would disrupt the fabric of time and have major consequences."**_

"I refuse."

"_**Why is that child?"**_

"Even if this is a great chance to go back and fix everything, I refuse to take away the original soul as it should be given the chance to live its own life; even if it was me originally."

As the teen spoke, the woman allowed a smile cross her features. She knew that she picked the right person for the job.

"_**I agree child, so in order to fit you into the new time line, I will alter your soul just a tad bit and give you a new body. You will be given life as the older brother of your former self, sadly you will lose your abilities and techs, but fear not as I will give you a new power to use in this new time stream. With that I will start."**_

Slowly, the woman raised both of her arms in front of her chest and in the space given between her hands, a small light formed. As the light grew to the size of a ball, she raised her arms and ball of light even further, until they were above her head.

"_**One last thing child, I will block most of your memory, but slowly they will come back to you while others will not, these events must happen for the time line to flow correctly. Now farewell child."**_

As the green haired woman finished her sentence, the light between her hands release a large wave before she forcefully threw the ball at the shocked teen in front of her. As the ball of light made contact with skin, a large flash bathed the nothingness in holy light before it receded to reveal the empty spot the teen once occupied

"_**I am sorry Mithos, but you cannot be allowed to win. Good luck...Lloyd Irving."**_

"Push Anna!"

"I'm trying you fucking bastard!"

"Now Anna just calm down."

"How about you lie here and give birth you arsehole! ARGHHH! YOU DID THIS TO ME! JUST WAIT KRATOS! ONCE I'M FREE I WILL HURT YOU!"

"Anna! I see the head! Just keep pushing, you're almost done!"

In a small and obviously semi-quiet forest, we come across a young brunette woman giving birth as her husband proceeded with the procedure. The husband and wife had met one fateful day when the wife was running away from wolves, but had tripped over her own feet (not many people knew this but the woman was quite clumsy and accident prone). Before the wolves could sink their teeth into the flesh of their prey, one was split in half. Looking over to their dead companion, the others realized that a new presence had appeared and immediately attacked hoping to overpower the fool who stopped them from feeding.

Opening her eyes, the woman came across a man in purple standing in the middle of the fallen wolves. Once the man had cleaned his sword and sheathed it, he turned around and she caught sight of one of the most handsome man she had ever seen. The man had spiky auburn hair that covered some of his face, his face was angular and his auburn eyes were sharp, but if looked into, you could see that he was a strong and confident man. The woman couldn't help but fall in love with one glance.

What the woman wasn't aware of was that the man was pretty much in the same state. The woman before his eyes was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Her brown hair was waist length, her face was heart shaped, and her brown eyes were round. Looking into her eyes, the man could tell that she was kind and confident, brave and strong. Before he could even think, he was down on his knees holding her hand as the two stared into each other's eyes.

Like the saying went, "Love at first sight".

As years progressed, the two got even closer. The woman had told the auburn haired man that she was on the run from dangerous people, as she had escaped the ranch she was held captive at, she had also explained that the jewel below her neckline was a exsphere and that if she tried to remove it, it would cause her pain. The man didn't care for her situation and promised her that he would protect her with all his strength, while also finding a solution to her exsphere problem. Before the world knew it, they were a married couple traveling the lands of the world; though, today was a special day as she was finally giving birth to their first child.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!'

"Anna he is so beautiful."

Cleaning off the small baby, the man carefully carried the baby and slowly walked to his wife. Leaning down, he carefully deposited their new son into his wife's awaiting arms.

"You're right Kratos, he is beautiful. What shall we call him?"

"Hmm...how about Roido?"

"Roido Irving Aurion...it suits him."

With that, the couple cooed and played with their new son for the rest of the day. What the couple didn't know was that the child was tearing up on the inside, their child was given a second chance at life and he was not going to mess up this time, but for now he was going to enjoy the family he always wanted.

It had been five years to this day that the small family traveled around the land, teaching him all about life, but today was his birthday and for the first time of his five years of life, they were not celebrating it. Why you may ask? Well today of all days, Anna was giving birth once again to another child. Roido knew that today he was finally gonna see his younger brother or more accurately his younger self. It was confusing at first, seeing how he was him yet not, but he got over it knowing that he and his younger self were two independent people.

"Is mommy going to be ok?"

"Of course Roiden. Just step back away though, mommy needs lots of room."

"Alright!"

The child backed up a few paces and watched carefully as his mother screeched with pain.

_'Is child birth really that bad?'_

"Give me one more good push Anna, it's almost here!"

"UHHARRGHHH!"

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

Kratos slowly cleaned the child and slowly but carefully rocked the child back and forth. He didn't know how he was so lucky, but he couldn't be any happier or prouder. In his arms was his second son, who was just as beautiful as his first, his first child had run up to his wife and was now hugging his mommy as he spoke a mile a minute, saying how he was going to be a good big brother and protect his younger sibling with his life. His wife finally catching her breath held her hands out and Kratos passed his child on, she rocked him just as he did not a minute ago, as a smile that reached her eyes crossed her features.

"What shall we call our new son Kratos?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I like the name Lloyd!"

Both adults slowly turned to their oldest son, on his face was one of the most brightest smiles the two have ever seen.

"Lloyd Irving Aurion..."

"I love it Kratos."

After naming their new son, Anna went back to focusing on Lloyd, while Roido looked over at himself.

_'I look so kawaii!'_

Stepping a few paces away Kratos looked at his family, he had two healthy and strong sons and a loving wife; life couldn't get any better for him.

Three years had past and it was once again the day the two boys were born. The couple had heard of a dwarf named Dirk that lived close to a small town named Iselia, and they planned to meet him and have him craft a keycrest for Anna's exsphere. The couple had set up camp early for the day, as they were one day away from meeting the dwarf, but wanted to focus mainly today on their children's birthday. In the small camp was the mother entering the single tent, while a little ways was the older of the two boys playing with his younger sibling

"One day you are gonna be so strong Lloyd and I will be right there protecting you all the way! Wow...even though I am ok with the fact that this is me when I was a baby, it is still kinda weird. Anyway, you will grow up and make so many friends and I know you will change the world...unlike me."

Roido was now an eight year old boy and even though he had lived through this before (minus the fact that he had no memories of it), he never had the honor of being/having a sibling and deep in his heart he was grateful to Martel. The Goddess had given him a second chance at life, gave him a new little brother (even though it was him) to protect, but most of all, he had a complete family. Though today he had a very bad feeling, he couldn't remember what it was about today but he knew deep down that something was gonna ruin this perfect picture.

"Roiden?"

Breaking away from his mind, the older sibling looked down at his baby brother and saw the look of worry the other was giving him.

"Don't worry Lloyden, no matter what, I will always be there to protect you. I promise!"

"BOYS! COME HERE FOR A SECOND! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU BOTH!"

"COMMING MAMA! Come on Lloyd!"

Picking up his younger brother piggy back, Roido slowly made his way to their mother who had stepped out of the tent and had both of her hands behind her back.

"What is it mama?"

"Well today is Lloyd's and your birthday and I made something very special for the both of you."

Pulling her arms from behind her back, she produced two wooden dolls. One was male that had an angular face with a straight line for a mouth and it's eyes were shaped downwards with a look trying to show no emotion (which reminded them of their father). A white short-sleeve shirt that stopped at the start of its legs, with black shorts which ended at the knees covered its body; it was barefoot. Spiked back black mid-length hair that covers one eye adorned its head (think of L's hairstyle).

The female doll had a heart shaped face with a small smile and eyes, that if looked at, will give the expression of a mother showing kindness to her child. A shoulder-strap white dress that stops a little ways pass the knees covered her body. Brown hair that fell down to where your back bends with brown eyes made up her head and face.

What caught both children's interest was the fact that the female and male doll each had half a wing; the male had the right wing, while the female had the left wing.

"The male doll is Lloyden's and the female doll is your's Roiden. I started these dolls two years ago and finally finished them today, they are both special as they are a pair and slightly resemble me and your father. These two dolls will always remind you both that no matter what happens, me and your father will always love and watch you."

Taking their doll, both boys stared at their gift before hugging their mother. Roido never remembered having this in the past, but this was a gift he was always going to cherish with all his heart. As the day slowly went by, the family of three waited for their husband/father to come back and they could finally celebrate, but Anna and Roido felt a shiver go down their spine.

Kratos had been surveying the area, making sure that no animals or monsters would come and disturb his family. After doing a careful inspection, he deemed the area safe and finally made his way towards camp, but immediately stopped after hearing a snap.

"Show yourself!"

Coming from behind trees were men and women dress in read and brown clothing, helmets covering their head, but what caught the auburn haired man's eyes were the weapons these people carried.

"Hand over the inferior being with the Angelus Project!"

Without an answer the men and woman attacked Kratos.

_'If their here then...Oh no!'_

Quickly disposing the enemies, Kratos quickly made his way to camp, where he saw his boys playing and his wife cooking.

"Anna! They found us! Quickly grab the boys while I get Noishe!"

With that he took off for his loyal companion.

Not even hesitating, Anna quickly scooped up her boys into her arms and ran. It had only been a few minutes before her husband met up with her and they were running for their lives. Quickly running through the forest, they tried to make their escape, but ended up running to a cliff's edge.

"Quickly Anna this way!"

Before the family could change directions, a man with slicked back white blondish hair, pointed ears, and wearing an armor uniform stepped into the clearing.

"Did you really think you could escape? Now kindly hand over the Angelus Project and maybe I might keep you inferior beings alive."

"Fuck you Kvar!"

"The hard way it is Kratos."

Before Kratos could react, he heard his wife screaming. Turning around to see her, he came across Kvar pulling out her exsphere.

"Damn you!"

Pulling out his sword and acting quickly, he cut the man's hand and through the exsphere, splitting it into two halves.

"How dare you! You will pay for this!"

Kvar pulled out his sword and got into a fighting stance, but before the two men could exchange blows, they both heard a loud screech. Turning around, but keeping his senses open in case Kvar attacked, Kratos came to the sight of his wife backing away from their children, clutching her head. Quickly running to his kids he watched as his wife slowly morphed into a hideous beast.

"Mama?"

Roido knew what was happening, he had heard about this happening to his mother, but to actually see it happen was another thing. Clutching tightly to his baby brother, he kept his eyes set on his mama as she let out a growl and dashed forward, read to kill her family. It was blocked however by the family's loyal pet as it jumped and took the hit.

"MAMA!"

"MOMMY"

"ANNA!"

The cries from her family was enough to bring her back, but she didn't know for how long.

"Kratos please kill me! I don't want to hurt you or the boys!"

Kratos in the mean time was still too shocked of what became of his wife and what she wanted him to do, but was brought back as he saw her dash for them one more time. Taking up his sword he quickly dashed and gave his wife a mortal wound.

Seeing this play through, Kvar finally saw an opening and made a quick dash to attack his opponents. Before anyone realized it, Anna had quickly grabbed both of her boys, including the two pieces of the exsphere, as she, along with Noishe and her boys, fell from the cliff. As they fell, the mortal wound on Anna spiked in pain making her lose her grip on her oldest son.

"ROIDO!"

She didn't see where her oldest son fell, but she did realize that she had hit the ground hard on her back and was back to being human. Hearing footsteps closing in on her location, she held on tighter to baby boy, who was crying while clutching his doll, not understanding anything that was happening. Out of the woods came a dwarf that took in the scene before him and quickly made his way to the poor girl who at this point was at the brink of death.

"Please...take care of...my two boys...and tell my...husband..I will always lo...ve him. Lloyden Irving...grow...up strong...mommy will...always love you."

With one final push did she equip at least one half of the exsphere on to the bottom of her son's neckline before passing away (when the exsphere was equipped, it made Lloyd pass out and drop his doll).

"Don't worry lassy...I'll take good care of ye' boys."

Grabbing onto the toddler in her arms, did he realize that she said "_two boys_", yet there was only one.Quickly surveying the area, he didn't come across any other child, so he could only come to one conclusion as he looked at the little one passed out in his arms.

_'Poor boy has no family now.'_

Seeing the cowardly creature limping towards him did he tell it to pick up the woman and bring her along; with that did both dwarf and pet leave the area with only the corpse of the mother and a now familyless boy.

"ANNA! LLOYD! ROIDO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_'Please goddess Martel let my family be safe.'_

Finally coming to a clearing did he come across a gruesome sight. All around the area was blood with monsters walking away from the scene, half eaten corpses of the enemies littered the ground.

_'No...No...this can't be happening...please let this be a nightmare.'_

No matter what he did, he knew that what he was looking at was where his family was killed by monsters. All in one day he had lost everything that made him human, his family was dead and he was the sole survivor. He was now a soulless man, he didn't know what to do now. Without even thinking, his body slowly carried him away from the sight and not once did he look back. If he had, he would have seen a small bush rumble.

"Mama? Papa? Lloyden? Where are you?"

_'This can't be happening. Not again, please not again.'_

During the fall, his mother had lost her grip on him and he slowly fell off course then where his family had landed. Using some logic from his past life, he had quickly grabbed a branch of a tree, but sadly the branch couldn't support his weight and snapped. The small boy had fallen, hitting every branch in his way on the way down. The pain was too much for his small body to take and literally passed out, it had took around two hours, but he had finally awoken from his unconscious state and started surveying the area for his family. Coming into a clearing, he immediately gasped, there in the middle was a small male doll with half a crystal on it's chest surround by blood. Running to it, ignoring the blood, he carefully picked up both items.

_'Why...Why...Why did this have to happen again? I was here this time and I couldn't do a damn thing? WHY COULDN'T I REMEMBER THAT IT WOULD HAPPEN TODAY! WHY DIDN'T DIRK COME THIS TIME TO SAVE ME AND LLOYD?'_

Roido slowly brought both dolls to his chest, clutched the half exsphere, and cried out loud. The family he always dreamed of was ripped right out of his arms, he had lost his mother and little brother. He had thought this time he would save his mother, he had literally thought he could change this part of his past, but it still happened.

''I am so sorry Lloyd...I broke my promise to protect you."

With that he cried even harder until he exhausted himself and finally passed out. What he didn't know was that the female doll he was holding glowed and that the half exsphere he was clutching, equipped itself to the bottom of his neckline; just like it's previous owner.

This is where our story truly begins.


	3. New Discoveries, Old Pains

My body was numb, I couldn't feel the gentle breeze gently caress my skin as it passed by or the compassionate warmth that came from the bright sun in the sea above. Dead to the world, that is what I am, no matter what I did, I couldn't get over the fact that a major turning point in my life had happen and I knew nothing of it until it was too late to act. My family was dead. All that was left of my family's belongings were the two dolls that ride on my shoulders, Lloyd's doll on my right while mine on the left, and the half jewel that sits at the bottom of my neckline. Martel had said that certain things had to happen, but did really losing my family have that much of a major impact? Either way, nothing was going to bring them back.

At the current time, I have no idea where I am, all I know is that now that I am alone, I need to find a way to survive until the oracle happens that way I can join Colette and Genis on the "Journey to Regeneration".

_'Pffft, regeneration my arse.'_

"Woah!...ooff"

_'Just my luck, I tripped over my own feet. Did I really have to get mom's clumsiness?'_

Looking up, I came to see the two dolls sitting there staring at me. Even if I have lost my family, I know that they are always looking after me, making sure that I am always safe. Picking myself up and putting the dolls back onto my shoulders, I decided that the first thing I need to do is find a safe location and a town. With that I held my head up high and continued through the field of flowers I am currently walking through.

It wasn't long to find a small town, but I don't remember it being here last time me and my friends past through this area.

_'Weird...oh well it has everything I need to survive'_

Coming to the gate of the village I noticed that this wasn't such a safe place, everyone around looked tough and was carrying in some form a weapon.

_'There goes a magic user clearly proved by the staff...oh look a sword...bow and arrow...wait, is that even a weapon?'_

Ahead of me was a man, no correct that, a teen, resting over a small counter chatting with the vendor. What caught my eye was that this man carried a weapon never seen before. This weapon was long and rested upon his back, it was made completely of metal, interesting designs ran up and down the weapon, but at one end was a hole while the other had some type of...trigger? The man must have felt eyes upon him, because as soon as I finished looking at his weapon, he stopped his conversation and looked around until his eyes rested upon mine. My only response to this was a sharp intake of breath.

_'He has one of the most stunning eyes this world could probably ever have.'_

Now that the man was closer, I could take in every detail of his body. Even though he looked to be a warrior, he wore some of the most simplest clothes a person could have. Covering his torso was a dark black jacket that had some type of fuzz around the hood of the jacket, sleeves, and bottom of the jacket. The article was open to reveal a black long-sleeve shirt underneath, but what was interesting was that instead of his arms in the sleeves of his jacket, they were out while the jacket rested on his shoulders.

_'How does he do that?'_

Anyway, a lighter color of black article covered his legs and covering his feet were black shoes. His face was angular and his silver hair was short and jagged at the tips all around his head, but his eyes were narrow and his pupils were colored a dark shade of red, but at the same time they were entrancing.

"Hey kid, you all right?"

His voice just flowed along with the wind and I could feel myself turning to jelly.

"Uh huh"

"Now what is a small youngling like you doing in a dangerous place like this?"

I don't know what it was about this man but I couldn't help myself feel that I should tell him everything; past and all.

"We-"

"Wait! Let's not talk here, follow me."

Walking past me, he followed the trail I just traveled a bit before walking off course and into the forest. Jumping a bit, I quickly ran after the man and soon it felt like I was a small puppy following its master.

_'What is wrong with me? I should be stronger than this.'_

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see him stop and before I knew it, I had crashed into his legs.

"Well here we are! Home sweet home!"

Getting around him I came across a small clearing. In the middle was a small wooden house with flowers around it, a small river trickled a little ways in the right, and all around us were trees that gave the house and surrounding areas shade.

"Well come on in and make yourself at home."

Walking up to his house, he unlocked the door and let me step in. The house was small and seemed to fit at least around two people. In one corner was a bed for two with a stand next to it with a flame lamp resting on top, at the foot of the bed was a dresser, a little bit in the middle of the room was a square table with two chairs, in another corner of the house was a small set of counters and cabinets which I presumed was his kitchen, on one wall was a door that probably led to the restroom. After looking around, I made my way to the table, set my dolls on top before pulling the seat out, and climbed up into a sitting position.

_'Damn my feet hurt, I must have walked too much.'_

"Now why don't you tell me what happen."

It sounded more like an order then a question, but none the less I poured my heart and soul out to this man; of course I was able to retain the information that I was rebirthed and had already lived once before. Even though I am some what over it, I couldn't keep myself from crying as I retold him of what happen a few days ago and how I lost my parents and little brother. I knew I looked pathetic, rubbing my eyes I tried my best to stop crying, but to no avail, and that was when I felt it. The warmth of another person hugging me. The man had stood up from his spot and walked towards me, only to wrap his arms around me and pull me close.

"Shhh...it is ok little one, just let them out."

Once again I let the dam brake and let the flood of tears out.

"Urgh...what happen?"

Taking in my surroundings, I realized that I was in the bed of the stranger's house, but looking around I saw my dolls sitting on the table where I left them, but didn't see older boy anywhere. Getting up I made my way towards the door and opened where I came to the sight of a fire and the man sitting on a stone cooking meat over it. He must have heard the door open because he perked his head up and looked towards me.

"I see your awake, you hungry?"

Only response I could give him was my stomach rumbling.

_'Damn you.'_

"Hahahaha!"

Hearing his laugh, heat rushed towards my face and I found myself blushing.

_'There must be something wrong with me.'_

"Instead of standing there, why don't you come over. The food is almost done."

Stomach rumbling once more at the mention of food, I made my way towards the older boy and sat next to the man on the ground. A comfortable silence fell upon us both, I don't know what is was about this man, but I felt safe when I was next to him, like no matter what, I am protected. As the meat cooked, I stared into the fire and watched as it danced in the night time. Looking up at the stars, it seemed that they were happy as every now and then one would twinkle, but my concentration was torn away from the stars when I hear a soft and beautiful melody. Turning to the man, I found where it was coming from. In both hands was a wooden instrument with twelve holes, where his fingers were covering certain ones, and the mouth piece in his mouth as he blew air into it to produce the melody I was currently hearing. Listening to the song, I felt all my pains and worries leave me, all that I could feel was that I was relaxed and calm, but sadly the song came to an end and the older boy pulled the instrument away from his lips.

"This little one is an ocarina and what you just heard is called "Song of Healing". This melody was made to calm and relax those around while strengthening heal spells in battle, but I am getting off the main subject we should be talking about. I think it would be a good idea if you lived with me from now on, since the town close by is very dangerous and the people there won't care if your a child and will attack you if you piss them off."

This man who I just met was giving me a home, a place to stay and live until it was time to start my journey. All I could do was throw myself at this man and once again cry into his shirt as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Where did that brat go?"

"I don't know, but he better be prepared for when I get my hands on him."

" I think he went this way!"

_'Wrong way idiots.'_

It had been eight years, ones filled with danger and worry, but no matter what I wouldn't have it any other way. When I was eight, I had been taken in by an older teen of fifteen who proceeded to teach me the basics of magic, how to use different weapons, and how to play an ocarina, along with supporting me with all the needs I needed to survive. Mikai had even went to the lengths of getting a special keycrest to put over my exsphere and had designed it to look like a necklace. Mikai told me never to wander into the village until he knew for a fact I was gonna be safe, but no matter how many times he had told me, I would continue to disobey him.

_'Must be something I kept from my previous life."_

Looking up into the sky, I noticed that it was getting dark.

"_Is it really evening already?'_

Making my way out of the village, I headed into the forest and after following a certain path, I came to the place I have become to call home. There in the front of the house tending to the small garden was Mikai in all his glory. The man now of twenty-three stood up and proceeded to wipe his head of the sweat that had started to form and it was after watching one slide down his neck did I realize that the man was naked from the waist up. Before I could do anything, heat rushed to my face and I let out a small squeak as my pants tightened a tad bit.

_'Why does this keep happening? Why do I get this way when I see him like this?'_

"ROIDO!"

Before I could do anything I was flat on my back, the man I have come to known was embracing me.

"How could you leave me all alone? I was so worried that you didn't come home earlier! I know you disobeyed me again and went into the village! Next ti-...Roido...what is that in your pocket?"

_'Oh no! I can't let him know about my "problem"! I don't know what it is or how to solve it and it would be way too embarrassing to ask Mikai.'_

"Uh...i-it's gald I took from some people in the town."

Putting my hand in my pockets, I pulled a small amount of coins from my pocket, hopefully he believed me.

"Next time be careful Roido. I feel something in the air and it is giving off an ominous aura."

Getting up off me, he made his way into the house, only to come back out a few minutes with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Roido! How about you take a bath with me like we used to do when you were younger?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Wha-how come?"

Before I could come up with a reason to get away and try to rid myself of the pain between my legs, Mikai produced one of those puppy eyes look and with that I knew I couldn't escape.

"Fine."

"Yatta!"

Watching him skip off to the back of the house, I contemplated how the hell a man of his age could act so young.

_'What right do I have to say that? I am just as bad, haha.'_

Heading into the house, I went to the dresser and proceeded to pull out a pair of clothes before setting them on the bed. There on the night stand were the only things I have left of my family, besides the half exsphere. The two dolls staring back at me were in great condition, no matter what happened in my life, I will always treasure them and take very good care of them. Recently though, it feels as if sometimes the female eyes' follow me, as if she is watching me.

"ROIDO! HURRY UP!"

"I'M COMING!"

_'Damn that man. How am I gonna hide this.'_

Looking down at my pants, I came across the obvious tent. I had no idea what was happening with my body and even though I was raised by Mikai for eight years, it still felt awkward to talk to the man about this. Taking off my clothes, I proceeded to wrap a towel around my waist and before heading out the door, I grabbed another. Making my way towards the tub in the back, I came across Mikai resting in the tub with the towel folded on his head. Gathering up the courage, I finally got to the side of the tub and looked into the water. The pain between my legs only worsened as I took in the naked form of the older man.

"Come on in Roido! The water is great!"

Without any warning, I was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into the water and onto the man's lap. I don't know if it was the heat of the water or not, but my face right now resembled that of a tomato.

"What's wrong? You're so stiff. Here let me give you a massage."

Before I could make a response, his hands were already on my shoulders, applying pressure as he rubbed them. Slowly he started to run his hands up and down my back, only to, without warning, move them on to my chest.

"You are so cute."

His hands were slowly going lower and I knew that no matter what happen now, Mikai was gonna find out and probably be disgusted, he would probably throw me out of the tub and yell at me to get the fuck out. What I didn't expect was for him to reach underneath the towel and grab hold of the source of my pain.

"It seems someone is happy. Now that I think about it I never did give you the sex talk haven't I? Oh well, why not do it now and give a demonstration."

Pulling me closer to his chest, he proceeded to rub my length with his hands as he talked.

"Each person is born with a different part to their body, but today I think I will only explain males. Men have this (squeezing my length for demonstration before going back to rubbing which resulted in a moan passing my lips) where as females don't. Now at a certain age, our bodies tend to change and new desires start to appear. When a man sees something he likes, the blood in his body will rush down here (again another squeeze and moan) making this part stiff. Until you're a bit older I will explain more about this, but for now I think I should teach you about masturbation."

As he continued speaking, his hands would play with me and rub up and down my length, resulting in moans escaping my lips. As the lesson moved forward, his hands got faster and the pleasure feeling that ran through my body was building up to the point it was overflowing and with one last squeeze, the dam broke and I released a loud moan from my mouth in the form of his name, white liquid being released from my body.

"We will continue this on a later date, but for now let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

All I could do was nod as I panted for breath.

_'That was amazing. Not once before in my previous life did I feel something as pleasurable as this.'_

Let's just say the from then on, i looked forward to my new lessons with Mikai.

It had been a few months and tonight it was raining, today though had felt off. Everything was quiet and Mikai had been acting weird. Mikai was a man that was very childish in nature while being protective, but when it came down to it, he could become serious and very dangerous; though, today all he had been doing was looking out the window into the rainy night.

"Roido, if something happens to me, promise me that you will live life to the fullest and do something to change this horrible world."

_'What does he mean?'_

Not once had he ever acted like this, this man was so different from the one I had fallen in love with. Before I could respond, Mikai had jumped from his seat and ran to his weapon before dashing to the door.

"Roido, whatever you do stay safe in this house until I come get you."

Dashing out the door, I could see him run to a bunch of little lights in the distance and when I heard the first bang from his weapon, I knew that he was in danger.

'_I'm not gonna let him fight alone.'_

Mikai had taught me how to fight, but I was still no where near as good as he was, but this didn't stop me from grabbing my dolls and running after him. When I had gotten to the scene, there was blood, guts, and corpses everywhere. Mikai was in the middle shooting at the enemies, hoping to bring them down, but some got past his defenses and attacked from behind, quickly turning around and bringing up his weapon, he was able to block the club that was gonna take his head off. Quickly jumping away, he proceeded to chant a fast spell and cast gravity well on a group of people that were coming at him from the front. The black dome surrounded them and crushed their bodies to the ground, snaps and breaks of bones filled the air and blood slowly seeped from their skins.

Seeing an enemy sneak up behind Mikai, I made a quick dash and threw my body at the assailant and knocked him off course, which resulted in him stabbing one of his allies in the chest.

"I told you to stay safe inside!"

"I can't leave you out here alone!"

What I didn't know was that an archer had shot an arrow and it was on a deadly course to my heart. It all happened in a blur, I was standing up and next thing I know I am down on the ground looking up at Mikai who had an arrow pierced through his body.

"MIKAI!"  
"Roido cover your head and cast guardian."

Following orders this time I pulled my dolls close to my body and used my arms to cover my head as I summoned a green shield around me.

"You have invaded my home and attacked me and my chosen, for that you all must be punished."

I wasn't able to see it, but I could feel his mana build up and it was proven as he started his chant for his strongest spell.

"Infinite powers give me strength as I call upon thee to unleash thy fury of thunder to show thee of powerlessness! METEORIC INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT!"

The surge of mana was amazing, even though I couldn't see it, I knew what was happening. All around the area, a light circle appeared as a sword fell from the heavens and struck the ground unleashing wave upon wave of electricity and power, but that was not all, along with the waves came meteors crashing into the ground. It was scary yes as I felt the ground shake, but as fast as it came, it disappeared just the same. Picking up my head, I came to the sight of craters littering the ground, along with burn marks across trees and scorched grass, turning my head to face Mikai, I found him wobbling before falling down to the ground, along all the corpses of the enemies. Running up to him, I quickly lifted his head and rested it upon my lap, I couldn't lose him as well.

"_No...not again, please not again."_

"Roi...do...i knew...my time...was coming...but not once...di...did I regret...please...promise me...live life...to the fullest...and change...this world..."

"I promise Mikai, but please, please don't leave me to."

Tears were flowing from my eyes. First my family and now the man I loved. Why did this have to happen. Looking down at his face, I saw him pull out is ocarina and with the last of his strength he opened my hand, gently put it in, and clutched it along with my hand.

"Re...member...this Roido...i will always...watch you...as do your parents...use this to...play songs...and to remember...me...I love you...Roido."

With one last breath, Mikai fell limp in my arms.

"I promise Mikai, I promise. I love you too."

With that said I let the flood of tears take me over once again in eights years, I was so focused over the death of my love that I didn't see the male doll glow before fading.

How could I once again lose something so close to me without a fight.


	4. Cruxis Crystal to Banishment

Roido's PoV

It has been six years now that I have been alone, my only companions being the two dolls that ride on my shoulders. After I had lost the love of my life, I had taken to traveling the land available to me until the time for the Chosen of Regeneration was to start her journey, it is only then will I travel the land in the direction of the small town, Iselia. During my travels, I had continued to learn everything Mikai had taught me through self teaching, ranging from practicing magic to training in a variety of weapons, connecting with the land and the mana around me, but along the way I had also created new melodies for my ocarina, and found a new way to fight; though, the way I fight has never been seen before in either the past or present time stream. It had started a little bit after I had left the place I once called home.

The death of Mikai was too strong for me to handle, and soullessly I had walked around the land of Sylvarant, never really paying attention to the world around me. It was a few weeks afterward that I reclaimed my senses and set myself to survive and keep my promise to Mikai.

Finding the small sea side village, Izoold, I had simply walked among the people around me, unannounced that I was secretly pickpocketing them of their valuables or gald. It was a tough life at the beginning. During the time, I had to learn to evade monsters, trick and lie to people, steal food and items, but after doing it for some time, I had lost that wrong and guilty feeling that nags at my conscious; steeling myself for this way of life. All was going good until I made the mistake of trying to steal from the wrong person.

The guy was strong, but a little slow on the uptake, which made for the perfect target, small detail that I didn't take into account was his sharp senses, so before I could take anything of value off his person, the man had grabbed my hand. Being the first time of ever getting caught, I had panicked, which resulted in me forgetting everything Mikai taught me. The man had threw me to the ground and made a riot before attacking me to the point I was a bloody mess on the dirt road, I had barely survived by stabbing him in the foot with a sharp rock and took off running when I had that small time frame open of him crying out in pain. Making my way into the surrounding forest, I was able to relax against the tree I used for shelter until a growling noise came from the shaded area ahead of me.

This large monster must have smelled my blood and thought I was going to be an easy prey, and sadly it was true, I was in no condition to protect myself. That day I had really thought I was going to die, but before the beast could attack and tear into my flesh, both dolls I had always carried, jumped from the hole in the tree I kept them hidden in and attacked. The sight was, shall I say interesting, the female had randomly materialized a scythe and proceeded to wildly slash away at the monster, while the male materialized a small book and started to silently cast fireball. The fight was quick, but in the end I was safe.

Treating my wounds and finding a more safer secluded area, did I decide to examine the dolls. It was weird to say the least, it seemed that the only time the dolls would move was only when I was in a dangerous situation or battling. From then on I had started to practice fighting with them, starting with only fighting one monster, I began to get a feel of their power, and slowly I started to work myself up. The female doll was now more graceful with her scythe while the male expanded his mana reserves, it was only by accident did I come across another startling fact about them. It was during a fight against a group of monsters, I had bit off more than I could chew and I was now suffering that mistake, my body was shaking badly and my mind was not focusing on the battle ahead. Knowing that this would cause problems, I pulled out my ocarina and played "Song of Healing" that Mikai had taught me to calm myself down, just enough to focus; the effect was almost instant. During the melody, I had felt the mana I had collected from the nature around me, leave my body and transfer over to the dolls, and right after, did it the male switch from casting offensive spells to casting healing and defensive spells while the female became more defensive. This fact had saved us in the end and along with it new ideas.

I am now twenty-two years old and was now traveling to Iselia, the time for the oracle to appear was soon coming. Traveling the land this time around was much harder than last time I remembered.

_'Like it was easy the first time. Though, during that time I had people to help me.'_

It was around daytime that I had decided to stop by a small creak and just relax in the shade of a tree, the sound of running water filled the air and a gentle breeze pass by cooling my skin.

_'My feet are killing me.'_

I would say it was around half an hour before a flash of light filled the surrounding area.

_'What was that?'_

Sitting up from where I lay, I looked around and came across a pillar of light shooting up into the sky pass a couple of mountains.

_'The oracle!'_

After so many years I had finally gotten to the spot where me, Genis, and Colette started our journey. Shifting to my feet and securing the dolls with mana to where they won't fall off my shoulders, I quickly jumped into the trees and made a mad dash towards the light. Few benefits came out of living in nature, one being able to fine tune my senses and instincts, while the other being able to train my body to be more flexible and durable; along with other things. It had only taken around a few minutes, but I finally came across the trail that led up to the chapel, I knew that soon I would see Colette and Genis again, sad that they won't know me, but what I didn't expect was to see a teen in red along with them.

_'It can't be...'_

Doing my best to hold back the rising hope, I dashed into the shadows and too the scene in front of me.

Lloyd's PoV:

"Whoa, that light really is coming from the temple!"

Seeing the light come from the temple only increased my excitement; my friend was really going to become a hero.

"Then an oracle is going to be conveyed. Colette's going to be the Chosen of Regeneration."

"It's really, really bright!"

As my friends talked to each other, I felt a shiver run down my spine, it was as if someone was watching me. Shaking off the feeling, I turned to my blonde headed friend.

"Say, Colette...when the oracle is conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world, right? You're going to be like the hero, Mithos! So maybe you should act a little more...you know, Chosen-like..."

"Yeah! No problem. No problem."

"Hey, there's a lot of commotion at the temple."

Closing my eyes and focusing, did I finally hear what my silver haired friend was talking about. There sounded as if metal was going against metal, magic being casted, and the sounds bodies hitting the ground.

"...You're right!"

"Chosen One!"

Looking a bit further up the trail, we all saw the pastor coming towards us, we all gasped as we saw that he was badly damaged, it was only when he reached us that the wounds apparent on his body caught up to him and he fell down to the ground.

"Pastor?"

"Hey, are you all right?"

"The Desians broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple...Chosen One...quickly...the oracle..."

"I know."

"Please...be careful...I regret that I will not...be able to pro...tect...the...Cho...sen."

When those words left his lips, he finally lost his hold on the world.

"Pastor, hang on!"

"It's no good. He's...gone."

"No!"

_'How could someone take an innocent life?'_

"...I'm going."

"Colette! There are desians up there!"

"Yes...but I have to go. I'm the Chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy. The two of you, wait here, okay?"

_'How can she willingly go up there knowing there is danger and yet smile telling us to wait here?'_

"Lloy, are you going to let Colette go by herself?"

"I'm going, too. I can't let you go by yourself."

"Are you sure? It's dangerous."

"Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world. Let's go."

"Wait, I'm going, too. I'm worried about Raine."

"Thanks, both of you."

_'There is no way in hell that I was gonna let you go by yourself.'_

Traveling to the top of the trail and to the front of the temple, we came across a man with spiked hair in a V-shape, with a goatee, dressed in weird clothing, and around him were men with metal helmets and red and dark brown outfits. From the looks of it, they were harassing Colette's grandmother that was at the entrance to the temple.

"Run, Colette!"

"Lord Botta! There she is!"

"Chosen One, your life is mine!"

Pulling out my wooden swords, I got ready for battle.

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!"

"Desians?...Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"

Those words are what initiated the battle

Roido's PoV:

_'Just like I remember them. I really missed you Colette and Genis, though you may not be the real ones I grew up with, I hope the we can still be friends all the same.'_

"Chosen One!"

_'Yes old man, announce to the enemies that the savior of the world is right there where they can get to her.'_

When I saw the Pastor coming down the trail, bloody and wounded, I really had wanted to reveal myself right then and there just to save his life. In the past, I had seen so many sacrifices and death that I was sick of them, even now I have experienced way too many deaths once again, but this must play through. I can't disrupt the time flow, who knows what would happen. For now all I can do is watch and hope that everyone will be safe.

"I'm going, too. I can't let you go by yourself."

_'Now that I see it for myself...He does know that he is facing Genis while saying that, right? Right?'_

Dashing to another location, I kept an eye on the three teens as I watched them engage the "Desians" and take them down. The three teens were holding themselves together. The teen in red was running in wildly and slashing at the enemies, while Genis stayed in the back focusing and chanting his spells and finally releasing them. Colette would throw her chakrams to delay her foe and when she grabbed her weapon once again, she would run in and attack. It didn't take long for the "Desians" to turn tail and run.

"Just as I expected."

"Man that was pathetic."

"We did it!"

_'Was I really that bad at fighting and did we really pose and say phrases after we won a battle? Though, sad really. The "Desians" lost to teens who have no battle experience and no Exshpere, well two of them anyway, but either way! Hell, one of them is using two wooden swords! This really does bring back such fond memories though.''_

So far everyone has been doing good, but can they defeat the big mother humper that is coming?

"Do not get in our way!"

The battle was short. It seemed that no matter what they did, the big guy would just absorb their attacks and strike back with great force.

"...This guy's strong!"

"Man, this guy is really tough!"

_'Kratos should be appearing in 3...2...1..."_

Right on time!

"Who are you?"

"Get out of the way."

_'He says that yet still lets the kids fight.'_

While everyone was fighting, nobody seemed to notice that another giant was coming.

_'Well damn! Here goes my cover.'_

Quickly taking action, I grabbed both dolls and flung them towards the second attacker, as they soared through the air, I quickly pulled out my ocarina. Putting the mouth piece to my lips did I began to blow air into it and begin to play a soft melody that was "Song of Healing". The dolls took immediate action by summoning both of their weapons and landing into battle. The male stood in the back and silently cast first aid among the teens and adult, while the female jumped and used her scythe to cut the large man's arms off. It was brutal yes, but so needed, and after more quick slices of her weapon did the large man fall dead on the ground along with his ally. Putting away my ocarina for the time being, I jumped into the clearing and ran to my two companions, where I pulled them into a hug.

"Yatta! You two were so great out there!"

Setting them back onto my shoulders did I turn around and come face to face with the teens and adult. The kids seemed to look at me with shock and amazement, the adult looked like he was ready to cut me down right where I stand.

_'Guess the "Desians" left during the fight.'_

"Who are you?"

Ignoring the man in purple, I decided to look over the kids; Colette and Genis didn't change a bit. Colette was still the same blonde girl I had met back then. The blonde girl's outfit was the same white robe with blue trimmings, followed by some type of cloak with the same design, covering her legs were tight dark blue leggings, and white boots designed like her outfit protected her feet from the dirty ground. Her long blonde hair, that curled inwards towards her back, fell a little pass her arse. Around her neck was a gold choker and coming to her face did I realize that it was heart shaped and her blue eyes still carried that kindness that she gave to everyone she met.

Genis still wore the dark blue body suit underneath a light blue shirt and pants with white trimmings, that seem to be held together by two brown straps that fell along his body, while boots of the same design adorned his feet. Same silver hair, that had two long strands framing his face and combed to one side, and silver bluish eyes adorned his childish face and head.

_'Now that I think about it, Genis does look kinda kawaii.'_

It wasn't until I looked over at the third kid did I feel my mouth fall open. There in front of me was a mirror version of myself back in my past life. Same red jacket adorned with many buttons, brown suspenders holding up really dark bluish pants, white ribbons flowing off the neck part of the jacket, the pants had to belts crossing each other and...

_'You mean to tell me that I had the top button on my pants undone all this time?'_

Red boots protected his feet, while red gloves protected his hands. Brown hair standing up tall and brown eyes that seemed to stare into mine, made up his head and face.

After so many years thinking that he was dead and that history changed to where I would be alone again, I finally found my little brother. There was no way I was gonna let my emotions run rampant here, so I sucked them up and held back tears before switching my mind to something else.

_'Damn I looked good!'_

With my observations complete did I finally decide to take action. Without warning I flung myself onto Genis.

"Oh my goddess! You are so kawaii! Your hair is so soft and silky! I bet once you get older you will be a real looker."

Only response I got was a bright blush. Getting up off him I made my way to Colette.

"Hello there young lady, and who might you be?"

I bowed as I talked.

"I'm Colette."

She produced a happy smile. Now turning to my younger self, I did something I never thought I would ever do; I glomped myself.

"Damn you're a hot one! Feeling these muscles I can tell you work out! You must have one sexy body underneath all this clothing! Think i can get a peek downstairs?"

_'It is not until you really look at yourself do you see what others see.'_

My younger self response? Blush and stutter.

"C-can you pl-please get off m-me?"

I did say that I never really obeyed orders right?

"But I don't wanna!"

_'After so many years thinking you died, you really think I am gonna let you go that easily?"_

"I repeat myself, who are you?"

Turning my head to the auburn haired adult who obviously had a thing for purple, as told by the sleeveless top, light purple belts, boots, gloves, and cloak, did I noticed that his hands were positioned to attack if I made one single wrong move. Before I could think about a response, a kind voice came from the old lady that seemed to have stayed at the entrance to the temple.

_'Thank you Phaidra for the distraction!'_

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?"

"...I see, so this girl is the next Chosen."

"That's right! I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now."

Even though there was a conversation going on between everyone, I couldn't take my eyes of my little brother.

_'I had really thought Dirk didn't make it in time to save mom and Lloyden, but I guess I was wrong. Thank you Martel for keeping an eye on him.'_

Lloyd's Pov:

After the Desians turn around and ran away, this big guy comes out of no where and starts attacking us. No matter what we threw at him, it didn't seem we weren't doing any damage, it was only when this random guy comes out of no where that we finally start having an advantage in the fight. While we were fighting, I started to hear a soft melody floating through the wind, as we fought, my wounds started to heal and I my mind became more clear as I calmed down. It was only after we beat our enemy that we turned around and saw what was making the sound.

There in front of me were two dolls attacking another large guy. The female doll was wielding a scythe and was successfully hurting him, while a little ways was a male doll with a small book casting First Aid on his companion; I am pretty it was healing us as well. Unlike us, these two dolls took down their foe fast, this was shocking and all I could do was stare with amazement.

_'Damn! They must be strong if they were able to do all that.'_

As soon the battle was over and the melody stopped, the dolls lost their weapons and froze on the spot. Before I could take a step and go check on them, another guy comes out of no where and runs up and hugs the dolls.

"Yatta! You two were so great out there!"

Lifting up the dolls, he set them on his shoulders and turned around to face us. This guy had unruly brown hair, round kind brown eyes, his clothes were just a long black short-sleeve shirt with black shorts that were hardly noticeable, and he wore simple thin sandals on his feet. Now that I look at him as a whole, I felt this funny tingling sensation in my head.

_'Why does this guy and those dolls look so familiar?'_

There was silence all around as the unknown man came closer to me and my friends, it was only when the other unknown man spoke.

"Who are you?"

I could tell the guy ignored the other, but it was kinda creepy on how his head would travel up and down our bodies. Without warning though, his face turned from serious to happy in a second as he jumped on to Genis.

"Oh my goddess! You are so kawaii! Your hair is so soft and silky! I bet once you get older you will be a real looker."

_'What the hell is up with this guy?'_

Poor Genis, all he could do was blush, but soon after did the guy get off him and walk up to Colette.

"Hello there, and who might you be?"

As the man talked, he bowed.

"I'm Colette."

She gave the man one of her smiles. It seemed that he was done with Colette because he turned towards me and looking up into the man's face, I saw something pass through his eyes, but I didn't have enough time to think about it as he jumped and wrapped his body around mine.

"Damn you're a hot one! Feeling these muscles I can tell you work out! You must have one sexy body underneath all this clothing! Think i can get a peek downstairs?"

No one had ever given me a compliment like that before so all I could really do was blush. As he continued to move his body on mine, my pants seemed to get a little tighter and truthfully it was kinda freaking me out. It has happened before and it scares me because I don't know what is going on with my body recently, but pushing that aside for a later date, I tried to tell the guy to get off of me

"C-can you pl-please get off m-me?"

"But I don't wanna!"

This was really getting uncomfortable and I was only saved when the other unknown man spoke.

"I repeat myself, who are you?"

The guy looked ready to attack at any sight of a wrong movement, the guy on me slowly got off and turned to face the man, and I was pretty sure something was gonna happen if Phaidra hadn't spoken up.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?"

"...I see, so this girl is the next Chosen."

"That's right! I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now."

As Colette, the man in purple, and Phaidra spoke, I felt a gaze on me and that is when I noticed that the man wearing black was looking at me through a side glance. As I fidgeted under the man's gaze, I overheard the three talking about a trial that Colette must take and that monsters were roaming inside the chapel.

Roido's PoV:

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette."

"Lloyd?...I would be uneasy with just you."

"Your name is Lloyd?"

"Yeah and what of it?"

Before Kratos could make a response, I turned to Phaidra.

"I am a traveler that has had many experiences in combat. I am willing to take on the job of protecting the Chosen, but unlike the the mercenary dressed in purple over there (points thumb behind my back), I will take on the task free of charge."

Turning around to look at the man named Kratos, I noticed that even though he has a stoic face, his eyes can't hide anything from me. Looking into them I can see his irritation to my comment.

"...Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service. If I may ask though, what is your name sir?"

"My name is Roido and it's a deal, then."

"W...wait! I'm going, too!"

As soon as those words left my younger brother's lips, my older protective sibling instincts kicked in.

"I will not let you enter! Do you have any idea what could be in there? I am not taking the chances of you getting seriously injured!"

"What did you say?"

"Did I not make myself clear? There is no way in hell you are coming along."

"Um...Mr. Roido, would it be okay to take Lloyd along, too?"

Turning towards Colette I decided to think about it.

_'Either way, I know he will rush in after us, and even if he did stay here, he will find some way to hurt himself. Guess there is no way around it.'_

"But..."

"Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around."

_'This is where Dwarven #4 kicks in. Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs.'_

"Alright he can come, but so help me Lloyd that if you get badly injured I will make your life a living hell."

Once finished with my little episode, me, Kratos, and Colette slowly made our way to the entrance to the temple. Before I completely entered, I could make out the small conversation Genis and Lloyd had.

"Wow, he acts like your his kid brother or something. Did you see the way he looks? For a second I thought I was looking at an older you Lloyd."

_'You have no idea how right you are.'_

"Roido...where have I heard that name before?"

At that statement, my heart cracked a bit. My own little brother didn't even recognize his older sibling; though, I can't really blame him, I wasn't there for him since he was three, but I will make it up to him.

_'Now when can I spring out with, "Hey Lloyd guess what? I am actually your older brother!"_

As I mumbled over scenarios, Genis and Lloyd had caught up to the rest of us.

"So this is what the inside of the temple is like."

"Colette, you've been in here many times, right?"

"Yeah, but it seems different than usual."

"I sense the presence of monsters. Don't let your guard down."

_'Thank you for pointing out the obvious. What gave it away? I am sure it wasn't the fact that there are monsters roaming around.'_

It had only been a few minutes and we had already fought around ten monsters. We would have kept going, but Kratos decided to speak up.

"Wait. Lloyd...are your sword techniques self-taught?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"..."

Now that I think about it, I never really did look at that thing Kratos gave me.

"What is this?"

"If you are going to use a sword, then at least learn the basics. You want to protect the Chosen, don't you?"

"Humph! You think you know so much!"

Even if I hate to admit it, Kratos is right.

"Lloyd, take his advice and learn the basics until they are second nature to you."

As I walked away, Lloyden stopped me.

"You don't even use a sword!"

Turning around I faced my younger sibling.

"Since we just met, you don't know a thing about me, but I'll let you in on a little secret. I have experience in all types of weapons and even then I go back to the basics. So listen to Kratos and at least learn the basics for sword usage."

Seeing that I wasn't going to get no comeback, I proceeded to follow the purple man up the stairs and to a sealed door.

"Damn! It's sealed."

"Seems so."

It was at this moment that the rest of the group caught up to us and it was Colette that spoke.

"The Sorcerer's Ring can probably open it. It's enshrined in this temple."

"Where is it?"

"Let's hurry up and go get it!"

I just couldn't help myself.

"I know right! I am so pumped! Let's go find this thing and try it out!"

Before anyone could respond, I had already dashed down the stairs and into another hall.

Lloyd's PoV:

_'First the guy acts childish, then he becomes serious, next thing I know he is being cruel, he acts like a know it all, and now he is back to being childish...What the hell is wrong with this man?'_

"What just happen?"

"I think we just found the older version of you Lloyd!"

"Shut it Genis."

Now that I think about it, that guy really does have some similarities to me, he does tend to act like me, and he even has the same name as big brother.

_'There is no way. Though, dad did say that he never really did find big brother's body, but he claims that he was eaten by monsters. I am so confused!'_

"And here I was kinda looking up to the man."

"It would be wise for us to catch up to him. We are not aware of his abilities so there is a chance that he can be in danger."

"Mr. Roido can run really fast."

As we walked along the hallways, we got into numerous battles. Ghosts, Zombies, Slimes, and Spiders would randomly come from no where and attack, but we were able to work together and pull through till we finally found a stairway that led downwards.

Reaching the bottom floor, I came across the sight of Roido jumping backwards as the dolls stood in front of him, poised to attack. The feeling that overcame me was strange, when I saw that he had some bruises, my blood boiled and without knowing, I rushed into attack the large rock monster.

"Watch out!"

With a few strikes, the monster fell over and transformed into a rock.

Roido's PoV:

"Hm...where was that ring again?...Oh yes!"

Heading down another hall and avoiding a few battles, I cam across a stairway that led downstairs. The room I had come across had a see through floor with square holes that led to the bottom level and just a little ways from me was a Golem

"Let's get this party started!"

Getting a good grip on my dolls, I tossed them at the Golem and proceeded to pull out my ocarina. Putting the mouth piece to my lips, I began to play a melody I made in remembrance to my love; I call it Mikai's song. The melody was fast paced and very cheerful as it increased the attack and speed of my dolls. The male was casting aqua edge, while the female was gracefully swinging her scythe, and in two minuted the the monster came tumbling to the ground and transform into a block.

"Heck yeah!"

By the time the others had caught up, I was on my last Golem to kill and transform.

"Watch out!"

Before I could react, Lloyden had run up and just started attacking. He was only lucky enough that I had weakened it enough for him to kill it in a few strikes, but that didn't void the fact that he ran into battle without thinking and of course, this kicked in my protective side.

"Lloyd! Think before you rush into battle. What would have happen if I hadn't weaken it enough for you to kill it in a few strikes?"

Lloyden had the decency to hang his head.

"Roido is correct Lloyd. You had no knowledge of the beast and blindly ran into battle. Mistakes like those could cost you your life."

"I was only trying to help!"

Before I could retort, Genis had decided to enter his two cents on the situation at hand.

"From the looks of it, once you defeat this monster it turns into a rock."

"Wasn't it a rock to begin with?"

_'Thank you Genis for the quick subject change and my younger brother's short attention span.'_

Of course just like last time, Colette had tripped and pushed the rock into one of the holes that led to the lower level, where it fell.

"I get it."

"I see."

"Before either one of you go into some type of explanation on how it works. Let's just get the ring since I already filled all but one of the empty spaces on the level below."

"You defeated that many Golems in the time span before we arrived?"

"Yes Kratos. Let's go!"

Turning around, Kratos and I made our way to the stairs that led to the lower level of the room, and as I was walking down, I overheard the three teens talking.

"Wow...Roido is sure strong."

"I know, but does he really need to explode on me like that?"

"Lloyd, you did kinda rush in blindly."

"Shut it Genis. Though, I can't seem to get rid of this feeling that I know him."

"Guys let's hurry! They are leaving us behind."

Stepping on the lower level, we followed the now available trail that led to the altar.

_'Ah, the Sorcerer's Ring. All the fun stuff I had with it.'_

"Is this the Sorcerer's Ring? I've heard about it before. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel!"

"With this, we should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles."

"Wow! Let me try it!

_'Oh hell no!'_

"No way! You will only get bored of it! I want to try it!"

"Hey! I will not bored of it!"

"Uh huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

This went on for a bit till finally my baby brother pulled out the big guns. When he went silent, I had thought I had one, but staring at him, I noticed that he had his head down and before I could question to see if he was alright. BAM! He looks up at me with big eyes and little tear droplets at the corner of his eyes.

_'How the hell does he even know that? I didn't even know I could do that!'_

"Pretty pwease Roido? Can I try the ring?"

_'Must resist kawaii charm from baby brother. Don't let him win!'_

"...Fine."

"Yatta!"

After getting the Sorcerer's Ring, which was now on my baby brother's finger, since he so badly wanted to try it out. We made our way to the sealed door where Lloyd used the ring's power, only to get discouraged that all it did was shoot out a small flame.

"Oh. Is this all the Sorcerer's Ring does?"

"What were you expecting? Some large light show to happen?"

He turned his head slightly away from me and blushed.

"...Yes"

All I could do was gape at him.

_'Now that I can see it for myself...i really was childish, naive, dense, idealistic,...well you get the point. If I remember correctly,...wasn't that what I wanted...to...see...moving on."_

"You get bored so easily."

Finally we had made it to the altar where in the middle was the shiny shiny Cruxis Crystal.

_'Why does it feel like I should remember something very important?'_

"Wh...what is that?"

Probing my memories of my past life, there seemed to be nothing about angels, yet at the same time, I get this feeling that they weren't as holy as they portrayed themselves. Seeing as I wasn't getting anywhere with my memories, I looked forward and came to the sight of one of the most gayest angels ever seen.

"An angel, I would assume."

"What gave it away? I'm sure the big white wings keeping him in mid-air doesn't have anything to do with it."

All that I got was a glare from the big bad man in purple. Before I could focus back on the scene playing out in front of me, my attention concentrated on my back where I started to feel a bit of pain.

_'Maybe I over did it...'_

Looking over to my younger brother, I could tell that he was having the same problem if him wincing has anything to do with it.

_'I don't remember having back problems when we got the oracle.'_

Lloyd's Pov:

_'Today must not be my lucky day. Throughout the whole day I have been yelled at over small things, like trying to help save Roido.'_

"Lloyd! Think before you rush into battle. What would have happen if I hadn't weaken it enough for you to kill it in a few strikes?"

"Roido is correct Lloyd. You had no knowledge of the beast and blindly ran into battle. Mistakes like those could cost you your life."

"I was only trying to help!"

_'The way he scolds me sounds like an older brother scolding his younger brother. Just who are you Roido and why do you look so familiar.'_

"You defeated that many Golems in the time span before we arrived?"

"Yes Kratos. Let's go!"

"Wow...Roido is sure strong."

_'I have to admit with Colette on that one. Roido is so cool and tough! I hope one day I can be just like that!'_

"I know, but does he really need to explode on me like that?"

"Lloyd you did kinda rush in blindly."

"Shut it Genis. Though, I can't seem to get rid of this feeling that I know him."

"Guys let's hurry! They are leaving us behind."

As soon as I saw the ring floating just about a small altar, I knew right then and there I had to have it and try it out! Though it seems that puppet man had the same idea. As we yelled back and forth, a devious plan came to mind, I had seen one of the younger kids do this to their older brother and the older brother ended up giving in.

_'Now how did that face go again?...Oh yeah!'_

Looking down and practicing to get the face just right, it took me just a minute before I felt satisfied and pulled out my new weapon. Looking up at Roido, I gave him big rounds eyes with small tears forming.

"Pretty pwease Roido? Can I try the ring?"

"...Fine."

"Yatta!"

_'Hook, line, and sinker!'_

Roido's Pov:

"You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen."

"...Oh, yes."

"We're going on ahead."

"Ok sure. I'll just stay with sexy and cutie here."

"Uh...thank you, all of you. Please stop by my house later."

Deciding that I should investigate, I started inspecting the altar from all directions.

_'Maybe if I look around I can find something that will help on the journey.'_

"She left..."

"The rumor was true."

"What rumor?"

"That Colette is the daughter of an angel and is not really related to her current father."

"Even if you're not related by blood, family is family...At least, that's what I think."

Deciding that there was nothing of interest, I made my way to the two kids.

"I have to agree with you Lloyd."

"I...I'm sorry."

"No problem cute stuff, but shouldn't we be heading to the Chosen's house?"

As we walked to the warp pad to head back down to the lower floor, me and Genis were stopped by Lloyd mumbling before talking about angels.

"I mean they would have to make holes in there clothes for the wings to fit through. They also must be a real inconvenience when angels decide to lay down and sleep."

"You've been thinking about this the whole time haven't you?"

"Well yeah! Aren't you curious?"

"I suppose so."

Looking back at my past and, well my new past, I have always had a weird obsession for the sky. Every time I looked at a bird, I would feel a tad bit of jealousy of the creature that was able to soar freely in the open sky, but it was do to this that I always looked up. It seemed that every day I would hear a faint voice telling me to join them in the open sea above. The kids had always laughed at me when I told them about my problem, but all they would do was point and laugh, it had gotten so bad that I literally changed and did my best not to look up anymore and kept my obsession well hidden from people. Not even Colette or Genis knew about it.

_'If anything, that is what he is truly thinking about.'_

Once the conversation had ended, Lloyd, Genis, and I had finally made it to the entrance of the chapel, only to stop at the sight of a woman with silver bluish hair, and orange cloak with black trimmings lay over her shoulders, a very light blue long-sleeve shirt underneath, brown pants, and white boots. What really freaked me out was the fact that her blue eyes had stars in them.

"MARVELOUS!"

_'Where did that creepy fast pace music come from?'_

"...Professor?"

_'Oh...this will not end well.'_

"What? What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be studying in class!"

"Uh! Uh-oh..."

_'Sorry Lloyden, but you are on your own. Raine is the only person that scares me the most in this world.'_

"Raine! I...I'm sorry!"

Even though I have lived this and know the pain felt, I just can't help but laugh as Genis is lifted and given a few spankings to. Though I did kinda wince when she faced my baby brother and kicked him in the gut. She had put so much force into the kick, Lloyden literally flew from the middle of the room, all the way to the room's wall.

_'She must have super strength for making us fly to the wall like that with just one kick.'_

"And who might you be?"

"Uh...th-the name is Roido."

"Well Roido, I am glad that you kept an eye on my little brother and his friend, but I cannot condone the notion that you let these children into a dangerous place like this."

"W-well you see...haha...funny story."

Without any warning, the crazy psycho lady came rushing at me, posed to punch the living daylights out of me. Using the quick reflexes I have built up in my time, I was able to do a back flip out of harms way.

"Interesting..."

Turning around she faced her two students again.

"Now, you two, if you've learned your lesson, go back home. There will be no class for the rest of the day."

"What about you?"

"I've received permission from Phaidra to study this temple a little while longer. It's not often that ordinary citizens have the opportunity to enter this place."

With that said, she walked off.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?"

"Lloyd for the sake of the goddess Martel, just leave it alone."

Just by listening to the music change to a much more upbeat one, there is only one person who can make that sound.

"Trust me Lloyd, you're better off not knowing."

Stepping into Iselia was like having a blast from the past. The images of me playing with Genis and Colette when we were younger played itself in the yard in front of me. Those were good times, but as the memories played, they started to get darker as the memories of people dieing, flaming houses, and the form of Marble played in my mind's eye.

"So Roido, what are you gonna do now?"

"Well I assume I will travel with the Chosen on her journey to regeneration. Though, if you want, I can stay longer with you and hot stuff over there (points at my younger brother)"

_'Grrr...there is that ugly word again.'_

"Well then follow us! We'll take you to Colette's house!"

After saying that, Lloyden just ran completely off, leaving me and Genis alone.

"Is he always that hyper?"

"Sadly yes."

_'I know I was hyped up, but looking at myself now...wow, just wow.'_

"Well Roido just follow me then."

"Whatever you say buddy."

I didn't really need to be led, but if I wanted to keep my secret just as that, a secret, I had to make sure that I didn't act like I knew the place.

"Oh look! There is Lloyd."

"What took you guys so long?"

"Not all of us have your energy and stamina Lloyd."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's hurry inside though."

Opening up the door we came to the sight of Phaidra, Colette, Kratos, an old sneeze ball, and a blonde adult sitting at the table.

"Then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine."

_'Damn sneeze ball, I still remember how you banished me and Genis.'_

"I have no objections."

"Thank you so much for your help earlier!"

"Ohh, you're back! Thank you for your assistance earlier! Please accept this small thanks."

"Thanks."

"Thanks, Phaidra."

"Domo arigato."

After bowing, I came to the sight of everyone staring at me with a blank look. It was like they had no idea that I just thanked them properly.

" What?"

"N-nothing."

"Sure Lloyd...sure."

"Anyway, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I want to go, too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!"

_'Over my dead body Lloyden!'_

"If Raine is going, I want to go, too."

"No. You'll get in the way."

I know this is gonna cause him to hate me, but hopefully he will listen to me.

_'Fat chance of that ever happening.'_

"Lloyd, listen to Kratos. You two are too inexperienced to fight the monsters that roam this land. I have traveled over these lands and they are not as easy as they were in the temple."

"Wh...what?"

"That young man is absolutely right."

_'Oh goddess Martel! I just got agreed upon by the sneeze ball. Strike me down where I stand! Please!'_

Without me even knowing, I was holding my hands together in a prayer way and was looking up to the roof as I shook my joined hands back and forth. This effectively got everyone to look at me like I was a psycho.

"Hehe...as you were saying sne-mayor."

"Now then, we still have things to discuss. You two should go on home."

While the sneeze ball spoke, he slowly turned to my direction in a very creepy manner.

"I have heard from Kratos of how skilled you are in battle and Phaidra had said that you were willing to accompany the Chosen on her journey. Is this true?"

"Yes it is."

"Well then I think it would be a good idea if you did. Please stay to discuss about the journey."

"No can do. I think I'll hang out with these two kiddies."

With that, me, Lloyden, and Genis stepped out. While walking a bit, I started to plan multiple ways to torture Kratos all through out the journey.

_'That can work...no wait...yeah I need a license to wield that...there goes that plan.'_

"If I start on it now, I'll finish it in time."

"Oh, really? Well, whatever. By the way, you're going home now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?"

"Sure, but where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to see a friend."

"Huh? I didn't know you had friends outside the village besides me."

"Does it matter? Anyway, can we swing by my house so I can get my stuff?"

"Sure. What are you gonna do in the mean time Roido?"

Dang! He just had to pull me out of a great plan to turn Kratos's outfit hot pink and his hair purple.

"Well I don't know this area very well and I don't feel like listening to the old people talking, so I'll just follow you guys."

"Alright! Cool!"

Making our way to the front gate of the village, we were stopped by one of the guards posted to keep watch.

_'Man! Getting out the village was hard. What do the people have against precious Noishe anyway?'_

On the way out of the village, Noishe had attempted to enter, but luckly we were able to get out after the guard kept warning us to stay away from the human ranch. It wasn't until we entered Iselia Forest that out loyal companion decided to tuck his tail between his legs and run.

"Ah, he ran off again! Fine, do whatever you want, Noishe."

"I keep thinking, if he's going to run away, he should at least take us with him."

_'Silly little Noishe. Hey! I just got an idea for a song! I'll have to test it out though, but if it works then I will be able to call him whenever I want. The song will be called "Noishe's Song".'_

"Hey, Roido?"

Turning around, I saw Lloyd and Genis looking at me up and down. The one that had called me was my baby brother.

"Yes?"

"How is it that you took little damage at the temple with such little clothing?"

_'Little clothing?'_

"Well you see...during my lifetime I had to survive on what little stuff I could gather. These just so happen to be the only thing that I could keep maintained that can cover my body from the wind. The little damage is not from defense, but really do to me evading a lot. "

"If you want I can ask dad if he could make you some better clothes."

_'My baby brother cares for me!'_

Without any warning, I jumped and glomped my baby brother while releasing anime tears.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"C-can you pl-lease ge-get off m-me?"

"Oops sorry."

During the travel through the woods, I did nothing but skip and radiate a sunny aura as little flowers appeared out of thin air. One of these two factors must have played into keeping the monsters away from us as we had never even entered a battle.

Lloyd's Pov:

_'Why does my back hurt slightly?'_

While we were looking at the angel and listening to what he had to say, my back started to hurt a tad bit and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roido rubbing his back.

_'Does he have the same problem?'_

Not really paying attention to anything around me, I missed most of the conversation and only heard that Kratos and Colette were going on ahead, Colette also wanted us to stop by her house when we returned to the village.

After leaving the chapel with a bruise forming on my stomach, we finally made it back and it was good to be back, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw certain emotions pass through Roido's eyes.

_'Happy, shock, anger, and finally...guilt?'_

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I turned around and faced the older male.

"Well then follow us! We'll take you to Colette's house!"

Before they could give me any response, the excitement that had built up in me wanted to be released, so I took off running. It was only when I reached the front door of my blonde friend's home that I realized that Roido didn't know where it was.

'...Oops.'

Deciding to go back and get them, I came face to face with both Genis and the other male. The Journey of Regeneration sounded so interesting and I had really wanted to go, but once again I was shot down by both adults that were with me at the temple, but unlike Kratos, the puppet user still had that tone of an older brother.

_'Why does he speak to me like that?'_

After conversing, remembering, and promising to finish Colette's birthday gift, we all had made our way to the front gate, only to get stopped by one of the guards. He kept going on and on, on how we should stay away from the human ranch and not do anything that might anger the desians.

_'I don't see the point of him telling us this, it is not like we are that stupid to go there. Besides, the Desians already attacked the village and broke the treaty._

Entering the forest and watching Noishe run off, again, I really looked at the older man accompanying me and Genis and realized that no where on his body was a single mark, while me and Genis sported a few bruises.

"Hey, Roido?"

"Yes?"

"How is it that you took little damage at the temple with such little clothing?"

"Well you see...during my lifetime I had to survive on what little stuff I could gather. These just so happen to be the only thing that I could keep maintained that can cover my body from the wind. The little damage is not from defense, but really do to me evading a lot. "

"If you want I can ask dad if he could make you some better clothes."

It was out of no where, but Roido had literally flung himself on me while waterfall of tears fell from his face.

_'How does he do that?'_

It was only when he started to rub his body up against mine again that I fully realized the situation we were in and once again my body was reacting to the touches.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"C-can you pl-lease ge-get off m-me?"

"Oops sorry."

Releasing a sigh of relief, we continued on our journey, but along the way Roido kept skipping and behind him was some type of sunny aura that produced flowers out of thin air.

_'I think the monsters around here must think that this guy is a psycho and would rather keep their distance.'_

Roido's PoV:

"Here's my stop."

"At the Desian human ranch? Doesn't going there violate the non-aggression treaty?"

"The Desains already attacked the temple!"

"Hmm, well yeah, I guess that's true, but..."

"I know I'm not supposed to...But there's someone I just have to tell about the oracle."

"All right. But I'm worried about you going alone, so i"m going with you."

"What about you Roido?"

"I did say I would follow right? Either way, where ever studly here goes, I'll go. Besides, I'm worried that you're gonna hurt your cute little head."

All they could do was sweat drop at my antics.

_'Why do people keep sighing, sweat dropping, and looking at me weirdly every time I say or do something?'_

Stepping into the area of the human ranch, we made our way to the side where a large fence was. In the distance was a kind looking old lady that made her way to us when she caught sight of us.

"Marble!"

"Genis!"

"Are those your friends?"

"Yeah, I'm Lloyd."

"And I am Roido."

"I'm pleased to meet you both."

As the three spoke, I couldn't help but notice an Exsphere embedded into the old lady's hand.

_'Poor Marble. I want to do something, but sadly I can't. Once again another life is gonna be taken due to the cruel acts of the Desians. Lloyden and Genis are gonna have it rough though. When that time comes for them to strike down Marble, all I can do is help them get through with their first human kill.'_

"...Hey, grams-"

"Her name's Marble!"

"..Marble. Isn't that an Exsphere?"

"Oh, is that what this is called? They placed it on me shortly after I came here."

"Yeah, that's definitely an Exsphere. But there's no Key Crest on it. An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous."

As Lloyd spoke, I slowly raised my hand and touched my "necklace".

_'Mom.'_

"What's a Key Crest?"

"Attaching an Exsphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick. But ironically, it's useless unless you attach it directly onto the skin. So in order to prevent it from making you sick, you carve a spell into a special ore and use that as a mount for the Exsphere. That's the Key Crest."

_'Is this what they did to you mom? Torture you while having the Exsphere eat away at your body. How could you have survived for so long is such a dangerous place.'_

"Hey, old hag! What the hell you doin' over there?"

"Oh, no! The Desians! Run away, you three! Hurry!"

"Alright madam, but please forgive us! Come on boys!"

"Don't worry...just go!"

"Come on you two. Let's go have a looky."

I knew what I was doing was dangerous, but at the same time I knew it was the right choice. This was one of the things I did remember and I know that it has to happen for everything to fall into place. Going over to the side of the mountain, we successfully climbed up to the highest point and peeked over the ledge, we were able to see what was happening. Three Desians were whipping Marble.

"She's..."

"...We've gotta save her!"

"But how?"

"You attack the Desians from here with magic."

"What? Aren't we gonna get in trouble?"

"We don't have a choice! Afterwards, hide among the bushes and make your way back to the village. I'll act as the decoy."

_'Wow I was so reckless.'_

Thinking that it was quite enough, I bopped the two on the back of the head.

"Ok here is the real plan. You two quickly make your way away from the ranch. I'll send a magic attack and distract them while you two escape. I'll lead them to the cliff's edge where I will jump, they shouldn't be able to chase me any further than that."

"No way! You can't do this alone!"

"Lloyd Irving! You will listen to me and take Genis back to the entrance."

"B-but..."

"Now!"

"...F-fine."

Making sure that they were a good distance, I pulled out my ocarina and played "Mikai's Song" as quietly as I could. The fireballs that were sent to the Desians were enough to stun them. Using that time I quickly jumped across the gate, hoping they see me!.

"There he is! Stop him!"

_'Let the games begin.'_

"Open the main gate!"

_'Why is it that I forgot a little detail?'_

"Owww...damn it that hurt!"

"Lloyd are you ok?"

"What was that?"

"Damn that child!"

Doing a U-turn, I quickly cut the Desians off and attacked them. The battle was pathetic! First one of them thinks that do to me having no visible weapon that I was easy pickin. Once he was close enough, I dash forward and struck him hard in the chest, destroying his rib cage which punctured his organs. The second decided that since close combat wasn't any good, that he could whip me from a distance, dodging the first whip, I made my way zigzagging to his location and with a quick chop to his neck at the right position, I was able to kill him effectively. During the fight I had let my guard down and the third Desian got a lucky shot and tore the collar of my shirt a bit.

_'Shit! That was too close to comfort.'_

Grabbing on to his head before he could escape, I quickly and forcibly twisted it, breaking his spinal cord. Seeing that more were coming, I quickly made a dash to the cliff's edge and jumped off. Getting up and dusting off the dirt, I came to find Lloyd and Genis running towards me.

"Roido, they saw your face! I'm sorry! It's all my fault..."

"No, it was my fault. I saw Lloyd turn around and run back, so I quickly jumped him."

_'So that was what happen.'_

"Guys, guys, don't worry about it."

"But..."

"I took out the ones that saw my face, and the rest of them are still back up on the cliff. As long as we book it...well, we will be in the clear."

"O...okay."

"That was cool how you jumped from the cliff though."

"Hehe...thanks Lloyd."

Saying good bye to Genis as he made his way back to the village, me and Lloyden kept going on the path that would eventually lead us to my old home. It was only a few minutes before we broke through the trees and came across an area that had a small two story house in the middle.

"I'm home, Mom...Big brother..."

_'Mom? Big Brother?'_

"Well Roido, this is my home sweet home. Come on in, I'll introduce you to dad."

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Uh...sure. Just come in when you're ready."

Making sure that Lloyd had fully entered the house, I turned around and faced the stone.

"_Here lies Anna and Roido. May the two rest in piece."_

This time I couldn't hold back the onslaught of tears.

"Hey, mom, its been what? Fourteen years? I really miss you. Today I finally found Lloyd after years of searching, I think you would be proud of what he has become. I know I never told you, but would you believe me if I told you that I was Lloyd in another time-line? Oh who am I kidding, yes you would and you would tell me that either way I would always be your little man."

After so many years I finally found my younger brother and our mother's grave. I know that I should have looked here to begin with, but I wasn't sure if they would have been here and plus I was living with Mikai at the time.

"Haha, guess what mom? I know you might be disappointed in me, but I found the love of my life! I think you would have loved him. Yeah, you heard right, your little man grew up to love men. Knowing you though, you probably would have told me to believe in my heart and that you would support any decisions I make. If you can, can you find Mikai and tell him that I still love him and that I deeply miss him? Well I here people coming so I'll talk to you later. Don't worry mom, I'll tell Lloyden the truth soon. I promise."

Turning around, I came across Colette, Kratos, Raine, and Genis.

"Hello you all."

"Oh hi Roido. By any chance would Lloyd be here?"

"Yeah Colette he is-..."

"Ugh! You don't have to hit me!"

Without warning, Lloyd came running outside. I could tell my baby brother was hurt. There was a thing about him that always gave away his emotion and right now I can tell he was sad. Lloyd's eyes were hazy and the his standing position was one I immediately recognized that he only did this when he was in pain, be it physical or emotional.

"Oh...Let me guess...you heard that just now?"

Lloyd's PoV:

Hearing Roido's plan, I knew I couldn't let him do that for us. Even though he made us leave, it wasn't until midway that I stopped and turned around making my way back to help out. Genis, for some other reason, knew that I was gonna disobey and jumped me, making me fall to the ground.

"Owww...damn it that hurt!"

"Lloyd are you ok?"

"What was that?"

_'Damn it! What are we supposed to do now?'_

As the footsteps got closer to me and Genis, there were faster ones approaching and in a matter of minutes, all was quiet.

_'Did Roido save us?'_

"Come on Genis! Let's quickly get to the bottom to make sure he made it."

"Right behind you Lloyd!"

Coming to the clearing, we saw a figure land in a crouch before standing up and wiping away imaginary dust from his clothes.

"Roido, they saw your face! I'm sorry! It's all my fault..."

"No, it was my fault. I saw Lloyd turn around and run back, so I quickly jumped him."

_'So that was what happen.'_

"Guys, guys, don't worry about it."

"But..."

"I took out the ones that saw my face, and the rest of them are still back up on the cliff. As long as we book it...well, we will be in the clear."

"O...okay."

"That was cool how you jumped from the cliff though."

"Hehe...thanks Lloyd."

This comment had me beaming immediately. Bidding Genis farewell, Roido and I made our way to my house and it wasn't that long of a walk as we came across the house quickly.

"I'm home, Mom...Big brother...Well Roido, this is my home sweet home. Come on in, I'll introduce you to dad."

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Uh...sure. Just come in when you're ready."

Stepping into the warm house, I noticed my dad working at his blacksmith tools. The man in front of me was a dwarf that had raised me ever since I was three, he had said that he found me in my dieing mother's grip and that he never found the body of my older brother. He had raised me, taught me his ways, and crafting, this man was my adoptive father Dirk.

"Welcome back."

"Hi, Dad. Say, is there any chance you could make me a Key Crest?"

"Why do you need a Key Crest all of a sudden?"

"I met someone today who has an Exsphere without a Key Crest. An Exsphere without a Key Crest is bad for you, right? Or, wait, don't tell me that it's too late, once you've attached an Exsphere without a Key Crest to your body.?

"Nah, not at all. But even removing an Exsphere that lacks a Key Crest is dangerous. So the only thing to do is make an accessory out of inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, making it into the Key Crest instead. This is proven by the necklace I made you for your half Exsphere, remember?"

"Hmmm. And then it'll be okay, huh? Then, could you make me a bracelet as soon as possible?"

"Just a minute. The Exsphere with no Key Crest that you're talking about, who has it?"

"Huh? Ah...uhhh...a traveler. A traveling mercenary."

"Baloney. Exspheres are basically only used by Desians. If he took one from a Desian, it should already have a Key Crest on it."

"Uhh, well..."

"Dwarven Vow #11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery! Tell me the truth. Why do you need a Key Crest?"

"...I met someone at the ranch today who had an Exsphere equipped without a Key Crest."

"You went to the ranch?"

"I...I'm sorry. A bunch of stuff happened, and..."

"You didn't let the Desians see your Exsphere, did you?"

'No, don't worry, I made sure. But why is it so important to hide this thing? The mercenary that came to the village today wore his right out in the open."

"...Your Exsphere is special."

"Special? Is it different from the ones the Desians have equipped?"

"...That Exsphere is your mother's and brother's keepsake. The Desians killed your family in order to take it from her them."

"...They did?"

"I told you about how I found you at the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at the time, so she explained everything. Your brother might not have been the one that wore the Exsphere, but it was the Desians that attacked your family, and made them fall from the cliff, your brother was only eight around that time, so the fall must have weaken him to where he got eaten by the surrounding monsters that lurked by. There's no doubt about it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"If I had, you'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians, too."

"But still..."

"Don't get involved with the Desians. Your mother protected you, your brother, and that Exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing them away."

"...So will you make me the Key Crest?"

"Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?"

"yeah, I heard you! But you can't expect me not to do anything now that I know!"

Without warning, Dirk punched my right in the face.

"Ugh!...You don't have to hit me!"

Roido's PoV:

"Oh...let me guess... you heard that just now?"

"I'm sorry, because of me, you..."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"...Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette. We'll wait here."

"...Okay, but is it ok if you come as well Roido?"

Turning fully look at him I could see the pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure."

"Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace."

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Alright! I'll wait at the bench."

Noticing Kratos look at the gravestone, I decided that maybe I should check something.

"Lloyd, wait for me as well. I'll meet you and Colette at the bench."

With that said I followed Kratos to the gravestone.

"..."

"..."

For some odd reason, there was a comfortable silence around me and Kratos. There was a certain pull that always appears when I was near the man.

"Hey Kratos, Roido."

"Lloyd, whose gravestone is this?"

"Ah, you heard, right? It's my mom's and big brother's."

"Anna and Roido...hmmm. Is your father alive?"

"...I don't know. But Dirk is my dad."

"...Yes. That was a careless thing to ask. I'm sorry."

"Hey Roido."

"Yes?"

"Now that I think about it...why do you have the same name as my older brother?"

"What do you mean Lloyd? Isn't your brother buried here?"

"Well not exactly...You see, Dirk only found mom's body, but never my older brother's. When he found mom, there were monsters near by and half eaten corpses, so he came to the conclusion that my older brother was eaten."

As he spoke, tears slowly started to fall from his eyes. He was missing his family and here I am, standing in front of him, yet I couldn't do a damn thing.

_'Oh Lloyden. If I could, I would pull you into a tight embrace and never let you go again. Sadly I can't do that yet, but soon Lloyden. I promise.'_

"How about we go see Colette and go to the terrace?"

Wiping his tears away, he looked up at me and gave a smile.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Looking up from the terrace, you were able to see the moon and stars clearly and this really bought back the memories of all the times i would just lie here and think what it would be like to just soar in the air. Nothing to hold me back, as i just fly across the land.

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish your birthday present on time."

"It's okay, don't worry about that."

"But this sort of this is special because you get it on your birthday, you know?"

"...Well then, will you just wish me a happy birthday?"

"Of course. Happy birthday."

_'Shit! I forgot that today was Colette's birthday. What should I get her?...I got it!"_

"Colette..."

"Yes Mr. Roido?"

"First, just call me Roido and second, I may not have known you long, but I would like to give you a birthday present."

"Really?"

Pulling out my ocarina from its case, I slowly brought the mouth piece to my lips and blew. The "Song of Healing" melody played softly through the wind and reached out towards the forest. I usually do the short version for battles, but when I am free and feel like calming down to the fullest, I would play the full version. The song was soft and smooth flowing, not a singly note out of place, and lasted for about a minute and twenty seconds and with that I withdrew the ocarina from my mouth and put it back in its case.

"Oh wow...that was very beautiful Roido."

She gave me one of her brightest smiles.

"Yeah Roido, I agree."

And for the first time in fourteen years, I got to see one of my younger brother's rarest and truest smile.

"Hehe...thanks you both. I'm glad I was able to live to this day.

"What are you talking about? You're going to keep on the living and regenerate the world."

_'If only you knew the truth Lloyden.'_

"...Yeah."

"So about tomorrow...I can't come along with you, can I?"

"Well, it's just that the Desians will be after us and it's going to be a dangerous journey."

"Desians...up till now, I always thought my mom and brother died in an accident...But they were murdered by Desians! Now that I know the truth, there's no way that I could keep living in a village that has a treaty with them."

"...I understand...We're leaving tomorrow at noon. So would you come to the village around then?"

"...Okay! You got it."

"Now I'll be able to see you become an angel with my own eyes."

"...Hehe, yeah."

_'Please Lloyden...forgive her as have I. She is just trying to protect you."_

"Hi dad. Hi Roido. Dad...about yesterday, I just..."

"Here...that's the Key Crest you wanted. You can use it however you like. Just remember, I did try to stop you."

"Dad! Thanks!"

"Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings."

"Dad, I'm going on a journey. I'm going to help Colette regenerate the world so that I can avenge my mom and brother."

Once those words left his lips, I couldn't help but cringe.

_'What will you do when you find out the truth about me?'_

"...Yeah. I figured you were going to say that. Take this with you. I've put together some things you'll need for your trip. Roido, I also have something for you."

"_What could he possibly have for me?"_

"Here...this is a new set of clothes for you. I noticed what you have on and if you're going on this journey, which I know you are, then please wear something that will aid you more."

"Roido, you can go use my room to change."

Bowing, I took my leave and headed into the house and up the stairs where I proceeded to change. Brown hair fell into my face as two strands framed my face, while the bangs were combed to one side, the back of my hair fell a little pass my shoulders and all the tips around my head were jagged. Round brown eyes stared back at me as I examined my facial features, my face was thin and round, almost like mom's heart-shaped face. Looking down, I looked at my body and new clothing. Covering my torso was a light forest green coat that was only buttoned at the neck revealing my naked torso underneath, the size was a bit big on me as the sleeves covered most of my hand but only showed the tips of my fingers. At the end of the coat and sleeves were colored dark green. Covering my legs were semi-dark blue jeans while over my feet were black boots with white colored over where my toes would be instead of my sandals, and finally tied around my waist in a criss cross fashion were two bags, on the left side was my ocarina bag, while on the right was a bag used to carry items.

_'I look good.'_

And it was true, since my build was lean; not too muscular, but not too skinny. The only down fall to this was that if the wind blew from the front of my coat, then it would open a bit more and reveal my "necklace", so to avoid it from being seen, I grabbed a length of white cloth and wrapped it around my neck to where my accessory was hidden from viewing eyes.

_'Let's get this show on the road.'_

Stepping out of the house, I came to find the scene of Genis yelling at Lloyd

"Are you stupid or something? Colette and the others left a long time ago!"

"Wha?..."

"I came looking for you because you never showed up!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Lloyd! Go to the village, now!"

"Yeah! Come on, come on!"

"Am I not part of this group?"

How rude. They literally forgot I was still here.

"Hehe...come on Roido let's hurry and get to the village."

Coming into the village we were stopped by one of the guards.

"Lloyd, Phaidra was looking for you."

"Phaidra? Okay."

_'It's almost time.'_

"Oh, there you are Lloyd."

"Phaidra! Is it true that Colette already left?"

"Indeed."

"Did She tell me the wrong time?"

"...Colette ask me to give you this letter."

Now that I think about it. The letter Frank gave me in my time really was a will and I bet that before the Desians attacked that they were going to tell me that Colette was going to die in the end. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt the ground and building shake.

_'Get ready Lloyden. This is something you will have to do by yourself.'_

"There is someone in this village that we are looking for! On his person are two wooden dolls!"

Turning to Lloyd and Genis, I quietly told them to stay put and only attack when they see something that I can't handle. Getting nods from them both, I pushed through the group of villagers and made myself known.

"So I see that the powerlessness are attacking a peaceful village twice now. What, pray tell, would give you this right of action again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He speaks nonsense!"

As they spoke, I just gave them an ice cold glare. Soon they split up and let a man through.

"Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-"

"Hahahaha! The only inferior beings I see here are you."

"How dare you! No matter. You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violation the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!"

"So what if I did? I could say the same to you as I recall a day ago that you tried to murder the Chosen of Regeneration."

"Us, kill the Chosen? Hahaha! I see now. They must be after the Chosen."

"They? May I ask as to what you would be talking about? Only thing I am understanding here is that you claim that you are not found guilty."

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. The only thing that matters is that you, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards."

Before I could remark, the fucking fat sneeze ball comes up to me and has the nerve to yell in my face.

"What have you done? You may be an outsider, but even you should know that it is important to stay away from the ranch!"

Grabbing the man by his throat, I lifted him up into the air and narrowed my eyes.

"Your point? I have no affiliation to this town, so don't you dare yell at me. Personally I find these Desians on the lowest part of the food chain."

Throwing him to the side, I refocused my mind on the the aqua haired half-elf.

"We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!"

Looking behind him, I saw the green monster coming towards the village.

_'Mom...Marble...please forgive us.'_

"What is that thing?"

When the monster had stopped in front of me, Lloyd and Genis found their way in between me and the monster.

"Now, receive your punishment!"

I knew what was coming next, and I was not about to let my baby brother get smacked. As soon as I saw the monster raised it's hand, I jumped in front of Lloyd and pushed him back; though, I didn't have time to block the attack. The hand missed me, but the claws had taken the wrapping I had around my neck; my "necklace" was now viewable to the public. I could here the gasp from Lloyd and his comment.

"Half an Exshpere?"

Seeing as I was down, I used this chance to have Lloyden and Genis fight the monster in my place.

"Lloyd! Genis! Take down the monster quick!"

With no hesitation, they jumped right into the battle. Genis was in the back ground, playing with his toy as he focused on the chants for his spells, while Lloyd was jumping back to avoid being slashed by the clawed hand, only to jump right back in and start his counter attacks. Stone blast, Aqua Edge, Wind Blade, Fireball, Demon Fang, Sonic Thrust, Sword Rain, all of these attacks were flying around at the monster. I knew it was a tough battle and that the monster had strong techs, but in the end, my little brother and his best friend pulled through. Sadly somewhere in the fight, the monster had got a clean shot at Lloyd's chest and revealed his neckline which gave the world the sight of his own "necklace".

"Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought, that man has an Exsphere! But it is only half!"

Looking around, the Desian caught sight of Lloyd's and put two and two together.

"There is the other half! That boy has it!"

"...They must be the one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for! You two hand them over!"

"No! This is a momento of my mom's and older brother's, who you Desians murdered!"

"What are you talking about? Your mother was..."

Before the the half-elf could continue any further, the monster from before flung itself onto his back.

"Run...away...Genis, Lloyd..."

"Wh...what was that voice? It...sounded like...Marble?..."

"...It can't be!"

"Uh...ugh...guh...Get away...hurry!...Genis...you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye..."

As the last statement left the monster, it gathered mana and released it in on large burst. Marble had sacrificed herself to take down Forcystus.

"...Ugh!"

"...No! Protect Lord Forcystus!"

"...Lloyd and you (his gaze focused on me). We will always come after you both as long as you possess those two halves. Always!"

"M..Marble!...Marble!...NO!"

This was the turning point in my previous life and now my younger brother's life.


End file.
